Essie
Essie is a very well-known nail polish brand, usually on par with OPI and often used in professional nail salons, as well as sold in beauty supply stores and drugstores. Colors Pales Whites *Blanc *Below the Belt *Picket Fence *Walk Down the Aisle *Oui Madame *Pearly White *Waltz *Tennis Corset *Show Me The Ring *Baby's Breath Ivories *Marshmallow *Cloud Nine *It's In the Bag *Limo-scene Naturals Nudes *Sand Tropez *Au Natural *Allure *Like Linen *Imported Bubbly *Intimate *Pillow Talk *Sand of a Beach *Real Simple *Fed Up *Potato Fields *Naked Truth *Brooch the Subject *Cafe Forgot *Sandy Beach *Not Just a Pretty Face Taupes *Jazz *Case Study *Mochacino *Glamour Purse Grays Light Grays *Playa de Platinum *Master Plan *Cocktail Bling Grays *Merino Cool *Chinchilly Pinks Light Pinks *Kisses & Bises *It's Delicate *Curtain Call *Ballet Slippers *East Hampton Cottage *Angel Food *Sheer Bliss *Adore-a-ball *South of the Hi-way *Starter Wife *Fiji *Delicacy *Pinkadellic *Vanity Fairest *My Way *Cabi-o-lait *Happily Ever After *Pinking Up the Pieces *Nude Beach *Room with a View *Blushing Bride *Pretty in Pink *Luscious Lips *My Private Cabana *Spaghetti Strap *Mini How High *Minimalistic *Marabou Light Warm Pinks *Prima Ballerina Light Cool Pinks *Miss Matched *Neo Whimsical *Mademoiselle *Rock Candy *Sugar Daddy *Muchi, Muchi *Lady Like *Hi Maintenance *French Affair *Pink-a-boo *Hard to Get *Need a Vacation Pinks *Petal Pink *Pink Diamond *Princess Pink *No Pre-Nup *Anniversary Gala *Pink Glove Service *Castaway *Lovie Dovie *Forget Me Nots *Guilty Pleasures *Strawberry Shortcake *Status Symbol *Infatuation *Mob Square *Movers and Shakers *Pink Lemonade *True Love *Cute as a Button Brownish Pinks *Eternal Optimist *Innocent *My Place or Yours *Heavenly Sunset *Antique Rose *Honey Bun Mauves *BBF Boy Best Friend *Fun in the Gondola *Island Hopping *Soiree Mauve *Angora Cardi *Swept Off My Feet *In Stitches Cool Pinks *Chastity *Exposure *Flawless *Sea Breeze Hot Pinks *Knockout Pout *Pansy *Lights *Fiesta *Fruit Sangria *Watermelon Dark Pinks *Long Stem Roses *Jam N' Jelly Magentas *Funny Face *Jumpin' Junkanoo *Secret Story *Tour de Finance *Exotic Liras *Fancy Delancy *Miami Nice *Bachelorette Bash *Raspberry *Sure Shot *No Boundaries *Jamaica Me Crazy Orange Tones Peaches *A Crewed Interest *Van d'go *Shop Till I Drop *Haute as Hello *Tart Deco Corals *Camera *Carousel Coral *Chubby Cheeks *Boat House *California Coral *Peach Daiquiri *Coral Reef *Flirt *Mango Bango *E-nuf is E-nuf Oranges *Tangerine *Action *Bazooka *Capri *Vermillionaire *Fifth Avenue *Orange, It's Obvious *Alligator Purse *Very Structured Reds Reds *Cherry Pop *Wife Goes On *Lollipop *Bungle Jungle *Red Nouveau *Turning Heads Red *Pepperoni *Really Red *Aperitif *Who's She Red *Garnet *Well Red *Jag-u-are *Trombone *Limited Addiction Pinkish Reds *Escapades *Canyon Coral *Ole Caliente *Rose Bowl *Red Label Warm Reds *Red-y Set Ex *One of a Kind *Silken Cord *Lacquered Up *Dramatic Drachmas *Geranium *Clambake *Russian Roulette *Pouf Daddy *Forever Yummy Brick Reds *Big Bag Theory *Tomboy No More *Rockstar Skinny *Downtown Brown Cool Reds *Plumberry *Jelly Apple *Size Matters *Very Cranberry *Catwalk *Fishnet Stockings *Tiny Wine-y *A List *Swing Velvet *Thigh High *Wild Thing Burgundies *Raisinnuts *After Sex *Macks *Wrapped in Rubies *Up's *Bold and Beautiful *Bordeaux *Berry Naughty *Velvet Voyage *Carry On *Material Girl *Lacy Not Racy Dark Reds *Masquerade Bell *Scarlett O'Hara *Poor Li'l Rich Girl *Wicked Purples Light Purples *St. Lucia Lilac *To Buy or Not To Buy *Lilacism *Looking for Love *Main Squeeze *Nice is Nice *Playdate *She's Picture Perfect *Splash of Grenadine *China Doll Warm Purples *Big Spender *Footloose *It's Genius *Bahama Mama Purples *Sexy Divide *Damsel in a Dress Dark Purples *Sole Mate *Devil's Advocate *Luxedo *Smokin' Hot Metallics Champagnes *Tea and Crumpets *Topless and Barefoot *Buy Me a Cameo *Mamba Golds *Sequin Sash Pewters *Steel-ing the Scene Silvers *Loophole *Silver Buttons Greens Gold Greens *Armed and Ready Light Greens *Sew Psyched *Mint Candy Apple *Navigate Her Blues Aquas *Turquoise and Caicos Light Blues *Barbados Blue Blues *Beach Bum Blu *Lapiz of Luxury *Coat Azure *Mezmerized *Aruba Blue Browns Light Browns *Mucho Dinero *Demure Vix *Over the Knee Browns *Brownie Points *Decadent Dish *Hot Cocoa *Mink Muffs Dark Browns *Little Brown Dress Reddish Browns *Chocolate Cakes *Lady Godiva *Clutch Me If You Can Blacks Blacks *Licorice Iridescents Iridescents *Carnival Collections Essie Luxeffects *A Cut Above *Shine of the Times *Set in Stones *Pure Pearlfection *As Gold as it Gets Essie Bikini So Teeny Collection *Bikini so Teeny *Cascade Cool *All Tied Up *Off The Shoulder *Fear Or Desire *Mojito Madness